Achronical Rising
by TheWonderfulMe
Summary: Following the events of Divide and Conquer. Moon is missing, Star is wand less, and Eclipsa is no longer imprisoned. My own continuation of the story because I need to distract myself until season 4.
1. Chapter 1

_**Achronical Rising**_

The high commission was gathered in the great hall of the castle, or at least what was left of the castle. The battle with Meteora had taken its toll on the building, leaving walls with gaping holes in them, pillars reduced to rubble, and Star without a home.

"I would like to open up the castle to refugees, mewmans and monsters alike." Star declared to the Magical High Commission.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, mewmans hate monsters prin... I mean queen." Rhombulus chided.

Star couldn't continue this way. Everyone was acting as though her mom was dead. She knew Moon was out there, she was going to find her mother no matter what.

"Acting queen, my mother is not dead." Star reminded "And yes, I am sure. Both monsters and mewmans homes were ravaged and destroyed. Both need a place to stay."

"But my queen, I do not think the mewmans will take kindly to the fact that the one who destroyed all their homes was half monster. If they were not accepting before, they will definitely not be now." Hekapoo concluded.

"Might I remind the Magical High Commission that Meteora, whilst being half monster, was also half mewman!" Star corrected. "I have made up my mind, and what I decree is final. Marc… Squire. See to it that repairs on the castle be made first to the guest halls and kitchen. Then our refugees might have a place to sleep and eat." Star looked up to see Marco give her a nod of agreement, then a smile of comfort before he left the room.

Star didn't understand how much work and responsibility being queen was. She just wanted her mom to come home, she missed her. Her mom would know exactly what to do, Star was just a child what could she do.

Star sighed, "Meeting adjourned." With that she left the room.

After she was in the safety of her own room she beckoned a guard. "Send me my squire, he is needed immediately." Star needed her friend right now, she need Marco.

A short while later there was a knock at the door. "St...Star?" Marco's voice came through muffled and hesitant. A least someone wasn't calling her the queen.

"It's open." Star called out dejectedly. The door slowly creaked open, Marco entering even slower, as if not to upset her even more.

Star ran to Marco, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"It's okay Star. Everything is going to be okay." Marco soothed.

"No, it's not." Star sobbed. "My mom is gone, Mewni destroyed, I gave away my wand…"

"Star, you saved the kingdom. Because of you Meteora is no longer a threat." Marco said while rubbing her hair.

"I didn't do anything Marco!" Star wept, raising her head off of Marco's tear-stained shoulder. "Eclipsa defeated Meteora, I was just in the way."

"You can't be so hard on yourself Star. You did everything you could, Meteora use just too powerful. You don't have to take on the whole word, you know that right? You don't have to do everything yourself. I'm here for you Star."Marco assured her, while Star's eyes were glued to the floor. Marco grabbed Star's shoulder's.

"Look at me Star. Star look at me." Marco tilted her chin up with his hand so her gaze finally met his. "I'm here for you. Okay, I'm here, and I'm not leaving." Marco then pulled her into another hug.

When they finally separated, the two went and sat at the edge of Star's bed. Now that Star's head was a little clearer she could see just how much everything has been affecting Marco. His eyes were dark and heavy, his skin seemed to have lost its warmth. He was just as much of a mess as she was.

"Star?" Marco asked quietly.

"Mm. Yeah?" Star snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes meeting Marco's

"I think it's really cool what you're doing." Marco admitted.

"Whad'ya mean?" Star puzzled.

"Like for the monster's. I just think it's cool you are standing up for them."

"In a perfect world, we wouldn't have to. People would already accept them." She stated. It's true, in a perfect world monsters wouldn't have to have defenders. They could go to the market side by side with mewmans, and no one would care. That is all Star has wanted for so long, to fix the divide in Mewni. To heal the rift between mewmans and monsters, and because of that people only see her as another traitor to the throne. Another Eclipsa.

"Well this isn't a perfect world, but you still accept them. That is what makes you so impressive." Marco reasoned.

Star sighed, "Yeah, this isn't a perfect world, that's for sure."

 **Author's Note** : I am really excited for this new story, all the potential it has. This is going to be a long series ideally updated everyday, but more than likely three times a week. Hopefully. I hope you all enjoyed, Until next time. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Marco**_

"Star," Marco breathed, pulling her into one last hug. "I hope you never live a second of your life without knowing all the lives you have changed for the better."

Marco didn't want to leave Star in the state she was in. She was so fragile and so damaged. It killed Marco to see her that way, but he knew what Star needed right now was someone who would help her fix the damage to the kingdom, so that's who he would be.

Finally, he let go. Marco took a final look at the blonde before he left, and while she wore the crown, and her stance showed courage, her eyes gave everything away. She was scared, so scared.

"Goodbye, Star. I will see you later." Marco assured

"Yeah, see you later." Star repeated.

Marco's steps echoed down the corridor as he made his way to his room. He was lucky that the tower his room was in hadn't been destroyed during the attack, though the same couldn't be said for the Room of Queens.

Meteora had seemed to specifically target places in the palace that had the most historical and political value. She seemed determined to tear down Butterfly family in a way that they could never recover.

Marco finally reached his room, and he could not have been any more grateful for it then he was right now. With everything that had happened over the course of his being on Mewni, every time he was in his room it was an escape. A while ago, Star had magically summoned his room from Earth into the castle, and since then it had helped soothe his homesickness and anxieties.

Thinking of the room, Marco wasn't sure how Star was going to handle no longer having magic. While Marco knew Star was capable of doing things on her own, magic was a part of her. She had become so reliant on her magic, the readjusting period was going to extremely hard, he would know a thing or two about that.

Marco looked around the room for something to occupy his time with, but nothing seemed entertaining. While being a squire on Mewni, for a queen of all people, has kept Marco very busy, when left alone things tended to get quite boring. He was still getting used to the whole "no internet" thing, he was surprised he hadn't gone completely insane yet.

Deciding there was nothing better to do, Marco went to watch the sunset from his window. Sunsets on Mewni were always mesmerizing due to the high altitude of the castle and multiple moons of the dimension. Each sunset felt like something out of a sci-fi novel.

As Marco watched the sun dip behind the horizon, something caught his eye. A dull purple glow that was pulsing far off in the distant forests. Then suddenly, it exploded in a large violet blast, and just as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Whaaaat…" Marco uttered aloud. Star, he needed to tell Star.

Marco, burst through the door, ran down the corridors, and tripped on a fold in the carpet. _Of course I would trip_. He thought to himself. Marco huffed as he picked himself back up and resumed his sprint. What could have caused a blast like that other than magic. Marco couldn't think of any logical alternative, which made him come to an even darker conclusion. He had to tell to Star.

"STAR!" Marco yelled, pounding on the princess's door.

"Marco?" A familiar voice asked, but it was definitely not Star's. The door opened slightly, revealing the owner of the voice.

"Oh… hey, Tom. Is Star here? I _really_ need to talk to her." Marco fretted.

"Actually she just left. Something about checking the corn crop production, she's worried that there is going to be a shortage of food. Since, ya know, Meteora trampled the fields when coming to the castle."

"D-do you know when she will be back?" Marco stammered. Marco was beyond worried at this point. If the blast meant what he thought it meant...

"Are you alright, dude? You seem kinda, well, sweaty." The demon pointed out, and while it was a little insulting, concern was written all over his face.

"It's just, I really need Star." Marco pleaded. He was desperate, his mind was going rogue with worry. Star needed to know, he was her squire, and he couldn't even tell her crucial information.

"I know. I bet she will be back soon. You can come stay in here with me, I'm actually waiting for her to come back as well. I was going to talk to her about… Something, when she got news of the corn fields." Tom explained.

"Yeah. Okay." Marco accepted the offer. Star might not be here right now, but he needed to make sure he was here when she came back.

Tom opened the door exposing Star's massive, multiple story room. And although Marco had been in here many times before, it never failed to impress him, Just like the rest of the castle. Being queen must have had either a lot of pressure on Star to become more responsible or she got a new group of maids, because Star's room was clean for once. It was a little unsettling.

The two sat on Star's couch in an awkward silence for a while before Marco couldn't take it anymore.

"So.. Tom," Marco looked at the three-eyed demon. "Why do you need to talk to Star? Is it about what I told you, because it was totally my fault." Marco confessed

"Um, yeah actually, because while I know it was you who, um… kissed her. She didn't tell me, besides I think she might like someone else." Tom stated, looking up at Marco. "And, I know she has a lot on her mind, you know with being queen and a-"

"Acting queen." Marco interjected. "Sorry, continue."

"Yeah right, acting queen. Anyway, I know it probably isn't the best time to talk to her, but it's best to address problems as soon as possible, ya know?"

 _Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here_. Marco thought.

"Tom, I'm truly sorry. Really, I am. It was just that there was this goblin and he told us the booth was magic and I thought it was the only way and… " Marco rambled.

"Marco, it's okay. I mean, yeah it kind of sucks that you kissed... my girlfriend but, it happened. I still think you're a cool guy, you just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, trust me I would know." Tom comforted.

"Tom you've changed, and I mean that in a good way, I promise. You deserve Star, really." Marco said a little dejectedly

"No I don't, no one deserves Star."

"Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly the door burst open.

Star stomped in. "Tom, acting queen is hard!" She groaned. "The fields were a mess and there was nothing I could do about it and…"Star paused just now noticing Marco was in the room. "What are you doing here?"

Marco took a deep breath. "I saw magic. It was a violet magical blast, and it seemed like it came from the ancient monster temple."

"Violet, like purple? Like the type of magic I described as Eclipsa's?"

"Yeah." Marco confirmed

"Well, what can we do? I mean I gave her the wand so it's not like she is doing anything wrong. I gave her the magic and she has a right to use it." Star huffed, while crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Star, I realize that, but this could be dangerous. It looked like a dangerous spell, I mean if I could see it all the way from the castle, it must have been huge. Plus, it came from the monster temple." Marco pointed out.

"So? Eclipsa lived there before we stuck her in a crystal. She is practicing magic at her house, big deal!"

"Star! Do you remember what Glossaryck said about her returning to her monster love, Globgore! " Marco shouted. This conversation was getting way more heated than Marco had anticipated.

"Marco! What can we do, she hasn't committed any crimes! " Star yelled louder.

"STAR! She was convicted with treason to the throne, by the magical high commission!"

"I'm just going to go…" Tom said awkwardly as he crept out of the room and argument.

"Marco! Convicted by a bunch of LIARS! The magical high commission lied to my family and the rest of the kingdom for **hundreds** of years! We. Can't. Do. Anything!" Star said harshly, emphasizing each word, each striking like daggers into Marco's heart. "We can't do anything." She repeated softly this time, her voice wavering.

"Star." Marco replied softly. Slowly he walked up to her. "It's okay. Everything will be okay." He tucked a golden strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes averting from his gaze.

"No it won't." She sniffled. "I've ruined everything." Tears threatened to spill from her sky blue eyes. They pooled, so close to tipping over. It seemed to Marco everything was like that now, so close to falling, everything on the verge of slipping, never to be brought back up.

"No you haven't, you made it possible for things to finally be fixed." Marco consoled.

"I think the princess could use some of Marco's Super Awesome Nachos don't you think?" Marco wiggled his eyebrows.

Star laughed a little. "That sounds like a great idea."

"My Princess." Marco bowed, holding out his arm.

"Oh, the squire, such a gentleman. Who would have thought" The two walked arm and arm to the kitchen.

 **Author's Note:** I know, I know, post longer chapters. The chapters will be getting longer as the action builds, but since each chapter is a different POV, character's without a lot of action will have generally shorter chapter. Looking forward to my next chapter from a certain villainess's POV. Bye for now. (P.S. I apologize for any and all spelling/grammatical errors, I'm not that good at spelling...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ** _Eclipsa_**

The temple was dark and cold. The stone walls helping very little to aide the problem. No matter, it was just the way he liked it, and if her husband loved it Eclipsa loved it. Eclipsa wanted no more for her sweetie then for him to be happy. They were happy at one point, that was until the high commission raided the temple, crystallizing her husband. Then later her as well.

She remembers choosing toys for their young daughter. Painting murals of monsters on the walls. She even handcrafted the crib, they were going to be a family.

Eclipsa shook her head as if to dismiss the memories. Eclipsa walked through the temple to check to see if her spell caused any damage. She had tried to release Globgore from his crystal, but the crystal was just too strong, and the only way to beat that was to be stronger. Her spell wasn't as powerful as she had hoped, but she just figured she needed to get used to the wand again.

Not seeing anything in worse condition than it was before, excluding the rooms closest to the ones Globgore was in, she decided to go back to her husband.

"Oh sweetie," Eclipsa sighed aloud. "We will be together soon." She placed her hand on the crystal, caressing it softly, as though he could sense her touch.

From a couple rooms over there was a whine, followed by another, then another. Until finally it was the sound of high pitch wailing and sobbing. Eclipsa hurried over to the nursery to comfort the distressed child.

As she got closer to the room her cheeks started to glow. Once the door was in sight she waved her hand as if motioning it to open, and a large spade symbol with two smaller clubs inside the spade, started to glow. The door opened, and Eclipsa rushed to the crib side.

The inside of the nursery was a lot different then when she first arrived back. The entire temple had been broken, dirty, and dusty. Seeing as she needed a place for her daughter, she opted to restore her room first. She had to fix a rift in the floor, remove fallen rocks, and fix broken toys. But after her hard work, a lot of that thanks to her wand, the nursery was in its original state. The same could not be said for the rest of the temple

"Shh… It's okay. Mama's here." She soothed while leaning into the crib to grab the adorable little monster baby.

"Shhh… Shh… Sh…" Eclipsa hushed, whilst rocking Meteora in her arms.

"It's okay my baby." Meteora started to quiet down, her eyelids slowly came to a close. Eclipsa continued to rock her until her breathing met a steady pace. After a lot of internal debate, Eclipsa set Meteora back into her crib.

"Mommy loves you, Meteora." Eclipsa placed a ghost kiss on the top of the infant's head. Grabbing a blanket from a nearby chest, Eclipsa laid the cloth on the child, to keep her from the chill air of the temple. "Bye my love." Eclipsa whispered, and left her daughter to rest. She had work to do.

The main section of the Temple hadn't been so bad, except for maybe the fact it looked as though someone had a party and hadn't bothered picked up at all. Kids these days. There were streamers and plastic cups littering the floor. Musty punch sat on a table along with other spoiled foods. There were a bunch of other decorations as well, it seemed like someone had put a lot of effort into this.

 _As much as I love festivities, this just won't do_. Eclipsa thought to herself, but lucky for her she knew just the spell. Her own little cleaning crew.

"Black Nightmares." She said, raising the wand above her head. A dark hole seemed to materialize in the sky from the tip of the wand. From this hole fell three little black creatures, each a different shade. Jet black, inky black, and a midnight black. But each had the same set of piercing amethyst eyes.

The little animals looked like a mix of a mouse's body and a cat's face, providing something that was terrifying in an adorable way.

"Eat up my little devils." Eclipsa tapped one on the nose earning her a hiss. From what she has learned since she created these… things, they were scavengers and would eat anything and everything. Making them perfect to clean up food or other entities that are just to vile to touch. Eclipsa waved her hand, motioning them to start their feast.

"I hate those things." A voice stated from behind her. Eclipsa turned around to be faced with the little mystical floating guru.

"Hello Glossaryck, I see you have given up your charade. You sneaky little devil, trying to foil my plans." Eclipsa teased.

"Hm…Yes I do suppose one could say I was hinting at something you might do. Quite openly in fact, shame no one listened." Glossaryck shrugged.

It was odd seeing Glossaryck back to normal, though not completely his voice did seem to change slightly, but in majority back to normal. Eclipsa knew Glossaryck was acting as soon as she heard him speak. Shouting her husband's name for all to here, trying to warn them, of course she was going to notice! But then again he probably wasn't trying to hide that fact from her.

"You really are as sneaky as a snake, to bad that you played your part too well." Eclipsa mocked sympathy. "I don't suppose you know how this all ends?" Eclipsed intrigued

"I might, but then again why would I tell you." Glossaryck countered

"Yes, yes. I know how this goes. You aren't going to tell me, well it would have been nice if you gave a heads up about the whole crystal thing. A woman gets a stiff neck." Eclipsa drawled. "I do wonder though, why are you here."

"Oh, Eclipsa I thought you were smarter than this. I am bound to the wand, and you have it." Glossaryck explained bored with the conversation.

"I thought you were bound to the book." Eclipsa inquired

"Well all good things must come to an end. Speaking of good things, do you have pudding?"

"Pudding?" Eclipsa cocked her head.

"Yes pudding. Chocolate preferably." Glossaryck clarified.

"Um, no. Sorry? But I do have some Snooker bars if you want chocolate." She pulled a chocolate bar from seemingly thin air. Eclipsa may or may not have sneaked a couple chocolate bars out of the castle, seeing as her own home does not have such a convenient vending machine.

"Yes, I do suppose that will do." Glossaryck started for the bar of chocolate, but Eclipsa pulled her hand back.

"Wait, I want something in return." Eclipsa explained.

"And, what might the be, Princess."

"I want the book, and I prefer Queen. Do we have a deal?" Eclipsa stretched her arm toward Glossaryck, pinky extended.

Glossaryck clasped his own, smaller pinky around Eclipsa's.

"I suppose."

 **Author's Note:** This chapter was really fun to write, just because I love Eclipsa as a character, and I really hoped I captured her personality well. Thank you all for the support and feedback, it makes me want to write more of the story. Until next time, Bye!


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't post yesterday and today. I have been really busy, but have been working on my newest chapter that I will get to you all tomorrow. So thank you again for reading. Until next time, Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Star**_

After a filling nacho dinner with Marco, Star decided to call it a night. She was exhausted, everyone expected so much of her. How could she please them all? Star just needed her bed right now, a warm blanket, and sweet, sweet dreams.

Star Slumped through the corridors, her shoulders sagging, eyes barely open. She kept telling herself, _Act like a queen. Act like a queen_. But even her internal mantras couldn't keep the tired from showing.

She reached her bedroom. When she entered it took all her willpower to not just flop on the bed and go to sleep. Alas, her uncomfortable dress kept her from that. Groggily, she trudged to her closet, pulling out her nightgown. After taking her hair down, she still had to take off her makeup, but just couldn't find the strength in her. So, face still full of makeup, she hopped into bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. Star thought sleep would be harder to find, due to the recent nightmarish events. _Everyone crashes sooner or later_. Star thought to herself, her crash just turned out to be sooner.

At first her dream started out as normal as any other. She was going on some wacky adventures with Marco and there was a goblin dog or two thrown into the mix. But suddenly her dream shifted.

Everything was dark around her, or maybe it was just the lack of anything around. Except a single glowing green finger in front of where she stood. This finger was the only source of lighted she seemed to have.

"Where am I?" Star asked to no one in particular. Not really expecting a response.

"That is a good question, are you really, physically, anywhere?" A voiced echoed around Star.

"Who's there? Hello?" Star called out

"Oh Star, You know who I am, so don't you start playing dumb with me." The husky voice dripped in elegance and venom.

"No!" Star gasped.

"Boo!" In front of her appeared none other than her mortal enemy, Toffee.

"I killed you, you're dead!" Star shouted, as if she screamed loud enough it would drown everything out.

"Can you really kill something that cannot die?" The lizard mused. This shouldn't be possible. He should be dead, and Star knew that. Instinctively, Star reached for her wand only to find nothing.

"Oh, I see. You're defenseless, you cannot fight. You cannot, save yourself." Rasped Toffee. Slowly the lizard glided his way to Star. He face becoming more visible in the faint glow emanating from the severed appendage on the floor. The green hue cruely pronouncing his features. His face seemed twisted and evil, and Star was scared. His hand started to reach up towards Star's heart, pointed fingers twitching as if in yearning.

"Toffee, please. No." Star pleaded.

"Toffee?" A new voice questioned. "I'm not Toffee." In front of Star was no longer Toffee, but Eclipsa. She was holding a little baby, which Star knew from the fight in the castle, was Meteora. And on Eclipsa's shoulder sat a sleeping Glossaryck, at least she was pretty sure he was sleeping.

"What is going on." Star puzzled. She tried to reach for Glossaryck, only for him to fade into the background.

"I could ask you the same thing, one minute I'm having such a nice dream about Globgore, only to be rudely interrupted by you? I would say you should mind your manners or personal space, but I guess neither of them fit in your case." Eclipsa stated. "Well, if there is no particular reason you wanted to talk then I guess I will be off." Eclipsa

"Wait! Eclipsa! Is Glossaryck doing okay?" Star worried. Eclipsa turned back to Star, and opened her mouth to speak. But before any words could form, Eclipsa shifted.

She started to grow taller, and taller, and taller…. And hairier? Towering over the blonde princess was a beast so terrifying, it would give any of the unfortunate souls to witness it, nightmares, and in her hands she held the most horrifying thing of all.

"No! Let them go!" Laying in one of the palms of Meteora's hands was the Magical high commission and noble citizens of Mewni. In the other hand was her best friend in the entire world. Marco.

They all screamed at her, panicky. Pleading for help.

"Who will you choose, princess. Will you save your kingdom or a _**boy**_!" Meteora chuckled.

Star looked from side to side. The Magical High Commission and Mewni's nobility at Meteora's mercy. Screaming for help. Marco, all alone. Silently pleading for safety, for Star.

"Time's up." Meteora said flippantly. Star gasped. Marco's eyes went wide.

Meteora's hands both balled into fists, crushing all inside her grasp. Dust slowly trickled through her fingertips.

"No!" Star screamed. It was a wretched and heart-broken sound. She rushed to the a pile of ash, her long blonde hair whipping behind her. Star clawed at it, as if she were trying to piece her friend back together.

"Marco, no. No, no, no. NO!" She sobbed whilst scooping handfuls of ash only to have it slip through her fingers.

Above her, a low and cruel chuckle resinated. Star looked up just in time to see a monstrous foot right above her, coming down and-

Star woke up with a jolt. Her breathing ragged and fast. Her heart pounded out of her chest, and she noticed her cheeks were wet, streaked with tears. It was still dark in her room so she decided to check the time. 3:00 A.M. She laid in bed for a while, but couldn't force herself to sleep.

Still feeling a bit worked up, Star decided to get herself a cool glass of water. While she could have had a servant do it, she didn't want to wake anyone up at such an atrocious time. She opted to head down to the kitchen herself.

On the way, it was dark and every little noise made her jumpy. Her nightmare had affected her pretty badly. She was almost in the kitchen when she heard a noise coming from the inside.

"... think she's not taking this seriously. This is not a time for childish fantasies of peace between monsters and mewmans. She is our queen now, not a child. This isn't the time for her to go off gallivanting with that boy toy squire of her's." The anonymous voice spat.

Star gasped, instantly covering her mouth.

"Did you hear something?" Another voice asked, this one tinged with worry. "I think we should just go, it's late anyway."

Star heard the back door in the kitchen open then close. She waited for a while, waiting to make sure absolutely no one was in there, and then she entered.

 _Is this really what everyone thinks about me. That I'm just an immature child unfit to rule?_ Star fretted. Her thoughts were running amok. She got herself glass of water, gulping it down quickly before refilling it to head back. What she had just overheard had caused her already very high anxiety levels to skyrocket. But what really drew her over the edge was the portal she saw open in the middle of the bedroom.

Out of the green and black portal, a beak popped through. Followed by the signature green head and circular patch of hair.

"Ludo!" Star yelled, nearly dropping her glass of water.

"I'm afraid not." A voice a lot younger than Ludo's sounded. The pseudo-Ludo stepped through the portal. Now that Star could see the figure completely, she could tell it was much taller and thinner than Ludo.

"Who are you?" Star asked hesitantly. A pause hung in the air, before finally he spoke.

"Dennis."

 **Author's Note:** I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING! Okay, other than that I would like to apologize for the wait. Thank you all for reading. Until next time, Bye!


End file.
